gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JBanton/Archive 7
RE: Free drinks you say?? Make mine a strong one! :P Instulent (talk) 13:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Ummm About the MoS/Weapons... Umm, J, I already created the Manual of Style for Weaponry: Manual of Style/Weaponry. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 23:49, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :That's not a problem. We'll catch up in September, in the meantime, have fun my friend :) JBanton (Talk | ) 20:58, July 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: OK, J. Good holidays! Have fun. I wish you can at least edit once a day if you can, vehicle admin. Enjoy those five weeks. :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:08, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :If my mobile data works, then I may be able to edit from time to time during the period. I'm actually going to miss editing here and the community :( :In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the period of time too :) JBanton (Talk | ) 20:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::The community will certainly miss you too. :( ::Thanks, JB. Take care, buddy. :) ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:53, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :: How do I add a page to my watchlist? Thanks, HayDanSil (talk) 01:01, July 21, 2013 (UTC)HayDanSil hi how do u play lcpd im confused Sniper1097 (talk) 03:38, July 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ok man, enjoy the sun! Where are you zooming off to? Instulent (talk) 09:36, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :Jamaica, boarding in a few minutes. Ciao JBanton (Talk | ) 11:19, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::"Jah haffi stay focused, bredaman. Ja fly to Jamrock, mek a good trip!" ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Holiday Ok, thanks for letting me know. Have a good time :). Tom Talk 10:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC) New MoS After the plan that I talked on Ilan's talk page, I created it. Check out our new MoS - GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Neighborhoods. I Hope you liked it. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 17:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Heads up! Enjoy your trip, bro. Don't smoke too much weed (I heard your trip is to Jamaica) ;P And don't forget to bring souvenirs :D Joking. Anyway, have a good time! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:15, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy Your Trip! :) Hey J! Enjoy your trip to Jamaica! Rhaatid! Jamrock is good place to chill an' ting. Oh, and watch out for any of tem bumbaclots an' dogheart goons. Enjoy te trip me brethren. Easy. --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 22:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Leviathan/Cargobob I've seen your comment on the Cargobob page. Are you also a helicopter expert? I love helicopters! Could you give me some advices about it sometime when I'll see you on the chat? :D Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''RAGREF (Not a mod.)]] (Feeling lonely?) 20:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Community noticeboard Hi Jonny, why don't you come and vote on the community noticeboard? --Kingrhem 08:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I think that there's an addition that you should make to the cargobob page, it is actually possible to obtain the cargobob more easily from Area 69 if you use a tank to destroy the S.A.M. turrets before stealing it. In order to safely store the Cargobob simply land near the Verdant Meadows safehouse, save, then as you lose your 5 star wanted level store It into your hanger. New car Hey Jonny, How's it going? There is a new vehicle which I want to create on your behalf, but I'm not sure on what it's based on apart from possibly a Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale.. Instulent (talk) 17:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Custom Video Hi, I left a message in a Forum but not sure how much you guys use them so thought I'd copy the message here too: I was wondering if you guys would be interested in having us create a cool custom video for the release of GTA V ? We could do it on any topic you guys wanted. One idea would be to make a video of this-- http://gta.wikia.com/GTA_5_Wishlist, not unlike this video we made for Disney Infinity - http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bchwood/Disney_Infinity_-_Wikia_Wishlist Another idea would be to make a Starter Guide (a general recap of the franchise). Peter 21:18, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Double T Hi Jonny, About the rear image of a bike on the Bati 800 page, I think you would find a few frames later the bike is in fact the Double T. :) Instulent (talk) 08:33, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Something I want to show you Hey Johnny B, could you come to chat, I have something to show you. Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:16, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Revert top speed.. Hi, J. Can you revert the top speed of some cars? Someone has toying it. Thanks. Wilzz99 (talk) 15:35, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Question about upcoming GTAV plans Hey there JBanton! Just wanted to say Hi and check in with you and the other lead GTA admins about any plans you may have, what with GTAV right around the corner. We'd love to help where we can, so please don't hesitate to ask if you have any requests or issues you'd like help with. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Welcome Back Hey, JB. Are you still in Jamaica, or not? If not...Welcome Back! How did you find Jamaica? :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, it has been a good weekend, I just went to a concert of one of the best Portuguese bands ever, yesterday. OK, have a good trip, compadre. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello I was wondering why is it in the GTA V article where it list the synopsis it says Franklin's race? Says "Last but certainly not least, we have Franklin, a young and "black" grim repo man who has a large amount of experience behind the wheel, but no real experience to crime until he meets Michael while he was trying to get a hustle." Doesn't say white guys for the other two people. BettyBlueGT (talk) 00:21, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Just wanted to reach out again about the custom video (http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:JBanton#Custom_Video). If you're interested please let me know. Thanks! Peter 02:21, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi JB, good to see you're back. My summer has been fine thanks. I haven't really done much besides going to Kent to visit my family. Where did you go? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 12:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC) FIB Granger??? Hi JBanton. This is Smashbro8. Recently I have noticed and added a picture of a Granger in Grand Theft Auto V (called "Granger.jpg"). It shows what looks like an FIB version of a Granger chasing a motorcycle. Instulent had deleted the picture due to image policy, but would you mind taking a look at the picture? It's called "Granger.jpg". I was wondering if it is an FIB version of a Granger replacing the FBI Rancher or something.... Smashbro8 (talk) 15:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: (yes :D) Also, how was Jamaica? Instulent (talk) 17:26, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You Back! Hey, J! Glad to hear you are back from Jamaica. :) So, how was your vacation? --'Tony1998' (Talk This Way * ' )'-- 17:40, September 2, 2013 (UTC) : Glad to hear, but not the injuires part. :O Ah, the past six weeks, I did very little fun, besides working. School started for me about two weeks ago. Now school is the important thing in my mind now, but I'm sure good things are to come ahead...once I get Grand Theft Auto V. :D jk : --'Tony1998' (Talk This Way * ' )'-- 17:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Vehicles Thanks! I do share an interest in vehicles of the Grand Theft Auto series. Do you have an Xbox 360? I don't have a ps3 but I'd love to join you on GTA Online; I never participated on any GTA multiplayer yet. Smashbro8 (talk) 17:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Hey friend! It was no effort checking up, you're welcome. And indeed, 15 days only - almost 14. And good news: after all, we (in Portugal) are getting GTA V in the same day as the people USA! Things are fine with me, sir. Many thanks for asking. I hope you can say the same for yourself? Are you finding many incorrections in the pages of the GTA V vehicles? :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:34, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Good. Although I DID pay attention to the Vehicle pages, I was looking out for the character and gang pages, because of the leaks. Did you see the leaked videos and/or heard the leaked audios? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:37, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Category needs adding Hey Jonny, could you add the 'Vehicles manufactured by Karin' category in the Karin Sedan article please and then delete the 'Karin Vehicles' category. Thanks Instulent (talk) 11:33, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : I'll get onto it soon, I think it's about time we removed the protection on that article and begin dialogue as well. JBanton (Talk | ) 11:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hyped for the Car Customization? Hey, Jonny, how are you? The car customization thingy in GTA V; are you hyped for customizing your cars in singleplayer and showing them off to the GTA Online players? I will show off my customized vintage muscle cars and run people over with them! xD --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 23:12, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, I see. For me, I'll just modify just the muscle cars. I'm not into customizing fast super/sports/hypercars fully, though I wouldn't mind giving them at least some beefed up performances to fit my desires, rather than bodykits. For the other vehicle types, I'll probably add some upgrades here, there, and everywhere. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 04:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment, I just try to make sure everything is correct to the way it needs to be! I will be on GTA Online once its up and running! Jake4lif3 (talk) 00:53, September 6, 2013 (UTC)jake4lif3